1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device with an imaging function and a method for driving the display device. In particular, the present invention relates to a display device with an imaging function that irradiates an object to be detected with light emitted therefrom and detects light reflected from the object, and a method for driving the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices in which display on a screen can be operated when a user touches the screen (i.e., touch panels) have been developed in recent years. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a display device (a touch panel) in which adverse effect of external light on image capture of an object to be detected can be reduced. Specifically, the display device disclosed in Patent Document 1 can capture an image of an object to be detected with less effect of external light by capturing an image in a state where a display surface emits light and an image in a state where the display surface does not emit light to detect a difference between the two images.